Incomplete
by sfinn23
Summary: [JV] Vaughn is thnking over his feelings for a certain someone. ONE SHOT.


OK … this is my FIRST fan fiction ever. I'm new to the whole process so any reviews, criticism, and/ or comments are appreciated.

The characters are not mine, I'm just writing an idea. This is however centered around the Josie and Vaughn relationship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vaughn's POV**: 

There she is. The girl I love. Yeah, that's right, LOVE. At least this must be what I'm feeling. She's sitting with her friends. Which at some times are mine too. Friends, there are not many of them in the world. She's laughing at something Lucas said, I can tell. He loves her too. And now he might end up being the one who'll love her forever. Because of a mistake that might have been my fault.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

I haven't talked to her in over a week. And it's driving me insane. So that's why I'm sitting here, staring out my window watching her. She turns her head and sees my looking. She turns away and begins a conversation with Corrine while Lucas and Marshall have their own. I wish I could be down there with her, and the other members of the science club. But wishing doesn't get you everything.

_ I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

All my life I've gone by what my dad wants or expects. By his standards. But since she's been here, everything has changed. I knew from our first time through the vortex together that she was somehow in my destiny. How could she not be?

_ Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby, it's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_

A mistake I made through an error convinced by my father was truth. I love her, and I wish she'd love me too. I sigh and look back through the window. But she's not there. I turn and start listening to my music. "Cash Machine" by Hard-Fi starts playing. I hear a soft knock at my door and turn around to see who it is. And there she is. Standing in front of me, her wild red hair tied in a mess of curls.

_ I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

She looks at me and I look at her. 'She's beautiful' I think to myself. I wonder if she could ever forgive me. Because that one mistake brought us both so much pain.

"Hey" she says. I stare at her thinking of why she would come and talk to me.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I need to talk to you is all." She replies. I think that this is my chance, the one I've been waiting for. As she continues I sit on the bed and listen. " Listen.. I know we haven't talked in a while but I miss that.."

"Me too." I say… "Let me finish.."' she says with a smirk. "

_ I don't mean to drag it on,  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)  
_

"As I was saying, I miss having you around. I MISS you. I miss not talking, not hanging out, not laughing or smiling. I know we've made some mistakes, but I wouldn't want either of us to never be together, because of something your dad did." And all this time I'm thinking' is this her way.. does she really love me back?'

_I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

And then I get my answer. In a form of the most passion filled kiss I've ever experienced. She smiles at me and says, " I hope you love me too."

And I do. So I say the only think that comes to mind " without you I'm never whole. You're a part of me that I never want erased, I'll love you until there is no love in the world and forever on after that. I'm in love with you, Josie, and only you." And we look into each other's eyes, and I can feel her smiling, as we both lean in for another kiss. One that will go on forever.

And that's when I realize that I'm incomplete without her.


End file.
